


The Art of Surprise

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been married for five years, and they've been trying to have kids for the past two. But work stress and the little time they get to spend together are factors for their failure to getting pregnant. This year things finally are slowing down, and that's when Jared receives happy news. Just in time for Valentine's day. He decides to give Jensen the news in the form of his V-day present. Inside a pretty wooden frame. Jensen of course is more than happy with the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mpregwinchester secret valentine challenge.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/0014w7pa/)

 

  


Jared smiles, thinking of last night,as he bends down and kisses his husband on the forehead.  
  
He remembers how Jensen came home from a long day at work. Usually Jensen is pretty tired when he gets home, after eating and watching some TV Jensen usually passes out, but not last night.  
  
No Jensen was wide awake and horny. Jared didn't even know what hit him until Jensen was slamming into his art studio and shoving him up against the wall.  
  
They paid no mind to Jared's numerous art supplies as Jensen stripped him of all his clothes and bent him over his very desk that he was drawing on. It was rough, hard, hot and just electric. Jared could honestly say it was probably the best sex he's had for awhile now.  
  
Jared and Jensen have been married going on five years. They have the most perfect, loving relationship, great jobs, and awesome friends but for the past two years they've been trying to expand their loving relationship to maybe accommodate a child.  
  
It wasn't an easy decision to make. Jensen's job as a physical therapist can get stressful. He has to be on call at any moment and has numerous patients he cares for and he even makes house calls. When they first started dating it was tough, it was hard trying to spend time with Jensen when he seemed to always spend all his time at his job.  
  
Jared learned though that Jensen was just committed, loyal and caring when it came to his job. It was one of his most attractive qualities and the reason why Jared fell head over heels in love with the man.  
  
Jared wistfully sighs and settles back into their bed. The sheets are haphazard and out of place but the sunlight streaming through their window was already warming him up.  
  
Turning over Jared stares at Jensen. He loves waking up and drinking in the sight of his husband. Mapping out his freckles; watching as his muscular chest rise up and down with each breath.  
  
He's probably drawn Jensen's portrait a thousand times over from every angle and aspect but he can't help it. His fingers start to tingle with the need to draw Jensen again. Jensen is usually embarrassed by so many portraits, if only because Jared loves showing them off and hanging them up around his art studio but Jared just loves drawing his husband, he's Jared favorite subject when it comes to his art. When he draws Jensen his hand seems to have a life of it's own as the white paper begins to fill out with the shapes that make up Jensen's face.  
  
Slipping out of bed Jared makes sure he's quiet as he slips on his boxers and goes to their bathroom. He first takes a piss then goes to brush his teeth but something stops him.  
  
On top of their trashcan sits one of the negative pregnancy tests he took. They've been trying for two years now but it's been hard. Between Jensen coming home exhausted and Jared staying at the art gallery and drawing half the time they virtually had no time together as it was. Jared stopped checking because he didn't want to get his hopes up just to be let down.  
  
Sighing Jared contemplates whether to go pick up a pregnancy test and try. The one from the trashcan was maybe only a month old, it just shows how busy they've been that they obviously didn't clean out their bathroom trashcan in a while.  
  
Though seeing the test has him thinking about whether he should check or not. He doesn't think he or Jensen could handle more disappointment but maybe this time would be different.  
  
Jared was so busy trying to decide over whether to check and see that he didn't notice Jensen slip into the bathroom.  
  
“Good morning baby.” Jensen's arms slide around his waist as he nestles into his neck. His Texas accent always comes out when he's drunk or half asleep and Jared always finds it irresistible.

That's why his cock begins to stir at the words, filling with blood and pulsing with pure need for his husband. Just his voice seems to always turn Jared on.  
  
“Morning.” Jared husks out, turning around in his grip to give his husband a proper kiss.  
  
Jensen grimaces but kisses him back. “I have morning breath man.”  
  
“So do I so shut up and kiss me.” Jared's hand starts to wonder down hishusband’s bare chest; he feels the planes of his hard abs and dips low enough until his hand comes into contact with his happy trail.  
  
Jensen moans and reaches his hand around to grasp Jared's firm ass. “Why'd you put on your boxers?” Jensen whines.  
  
Jared just smiles. “Because I have to go out today and get some things.”  
  
“Now?” Jensen pouts and squeezes the firm muscle watching as Jared yelps. “Can't it wait?”  
  
 _Hell yes._ That is what Jared wants to say but he knows that it really can't. He has to know for sure. “No, sadly it can't. Besides I thought you had to go see, um what's his name?”  
  
Jensen sighs and withdraws his hand though not before giving Jared's ass another squeeze. “Mr. Johnson. All he does is complains and tries to whack me with his cane when I try to exercise his leg.”  
  
“Oh stop being so over dramatic babe.” Jared chuckles and watches as his husband’s lips grow into even more of a pout.  
  
“You're mean.”  
  
“And you're dirty, you need a shower.” Jared grimaces at noticing his come all over Jensen's chest. He assumes he has a great deal of come still on his ass and thighs.  
  
Jensen looks down with a grin. “Dual showers?” His voice takes on that same low, husky quality when he's in the mood and Jared wants to say yes. He wants Jensen to fuck him in the shower, God does he ever but all he can think about is finding out. He has to know.  
  
“Sorry baby but I'm going to head out to the store.”  
  
Jensen frowns and reaches out with his hand to feel at Jared's forehead. “You feeling ok?”  
  
Jared wants to laugh but he knows that Jensen’s only concerned. It's not like him to shoot down the offer of sex. Jared always takes what he can get since he knows that the chances of them having sex are limited. “Of course I just um...have this commission I have to get done and I need some supplies for it.”  
  
“Oh.” Jensen still looks concerned but he drops his hand so it rests on Jared's shoulder instead of his forehead. “Alright well I'll take a shower then head on over to Mr. Johnson's. I should be done before lunch so we can have lunch together today.”  
  
Jared nods. “Alright, I'll see you soon.”  
  
Jensen smiles and leans up slightly to kiss his husband again. There's nothing like kissing Jared, no matter how many times he's done it and no matter in how many different ways it's always mind blowing. “I love you.”  
  
Jared swallows. “I love you too.”

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

He doesn't want Jensen to catch him on his lie so he stops by the art store.  
  
“Hey Jared!” Katie, the manager, chirps out. “How are you doing?”  
  
Katie is a good friend of his and often helps him out on commissions and gives him direction. “Pretty good actually.”  
  
Katie smiles as she rings up his purchases. “That's real good. How's Jensen?”  
  
“Same old, same old.” Jared smiles and readjusts his one bag he's carrying. It's from the pharmacy and he feels his palms start to sweat at thinking about testing himself.  
  
“That's good.” Katie stares at Jared for a minutes trying to figure out if he's lying or not. Jared really wasn't looking at her though, he was day dreaming and shaking with nervous energy. She wondered what was making him nervous but chalked it up to maybe a new project he might be doing.  
  
“Alright 9.95 is your total.” She bags his purchases and sets them up on the counter. Jared hands her a 10 and stuffs his five cents in his pocket. “Thanks Katie.”  
  
“You're welcome hun. Good luck on your next project and tell Jensen I said hi!” Jared's brows bend down in a look of confusion but that soon disappears and he smiles. “Thanks, I'll tell Jensen when I get home and I'll see you soon.”  
  
Katie watches as Jared walks out of the store, she stares after him for a while until she shakes her head. “Probably just a big project he has to do.” She tries telling herself that but she can't help feel that something else was going on.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

Jared's hands are shaking as he sits on the toilet. He's hesitant to flip the little stick over and read it. He doesn't want to be disappointed again.  
  
“Please,” he whispers as his eyes start to tear. Taking a deep breath he slowly turns the stick over and reads the little writing.  
  
At first he sees a minus sign and feels the tears start to roll down but then he looks again, and the minus sign isn't a minus sign at all.  
  
It's a plus sign. That could only mean one thing. “Oh my God.” Jared whispers, his eyes wide with shock. “Oh my fucking God!” His hands are still shaking but not in fear but with joy this time.  
  
Two hard years of disappointment, sadness and anger and now it's finally happening.  
  
Jared clutches at the test and almost wants to jump up and start dancing but he composes himself. He has to meet with Jensen in an hour for lunch and he doesn't want Jensen to think anything is wrong.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Jared whispers to himself. “We did it baby.”  
  
Now comes the fun part, telling his husband.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

Jared decides to wait for the right moment to tell him. He wants it to be special and meaningful, with Valentine's Day coming up so soon he figures it would be the perfect opportunity. It gives him enough time to get checked out by his Doctor for confirmation and have time to think of a creative way to tell Jensen.  
  
“Hey baby?” Jared startles and shakes out of his dream world. Jensen is sitting across from him with that same worried frown on his face. “Huh?”  
  
“I asked what your commission was about, are you sure you're ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Jared reaches across the table and grasps Jensen's hand, squeezing it. “I'm ok just thinking.”  _Thinking about the baby, thinking about your smile when I tell you, thinking about how much we both wanted this._  
  
“About the commission?” Jensen assumes. He doesn't let go of Jared's hand as he takes a drink of his soda. He's still worried Jared is sick and just not telling him. It's not unusual for Jared to be day dreaming or thinking a lot but Jensen just feels something is going on that Jared isn't telling him.  
  
“Uh...yeah just thinking about the things I need to get done.” Jared replies smoothly.  
  
“Does that mean you'll be busy this week?” Jensen asks with disappointment. His job was actually winding down a lot and he hoped that he and his husband could spend some much needed time together, maybe even go on vacation. They both needed it and with Valentine's Day coming up he wanted to do something special with his husband.  
  
“No of course not.” Jared assures quickly. “I'm all yours.”  
  
Jensen grins and leans over the table to give Jared a quick peck on the cheeks. “In that case maybe we should head on home; I'm free all day today.”  
  
Jared feels his heart skip a beat and his cock stir to life within his jeans. “Oh yeah?”  
  
Jensen licks his lips. “Yeah what do you say?”  
  
“Well what are you waiting for?”

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

The rest of the week passes by uneventfully. Between the sex, dinners, movies and numerous other activities done together, Jared's been working on Jensen's 'present' for Valentine's Day.  
  
He's not the best with wood burning but he spends as much time as he can when Jensen is sleeping to intricately burn designs in a wooden frame he bought. He wants it to be special, something that Jensen will love and remember. Not that Jared thinks he won’t remember this day.  
  
Jared smiles as he soothes his hand over the frame. Etched into is the date Jared found out and the date of their marriage. Two points at which their lives have been changed, for the better that is.  
  
Inside the frame will be a drawing. Something a little abstract but will still get his point across. He doesn't want to just frame the test he wants it to be something more meaningful than that. Something only he and Jensen know, where they can hang it on the wall and look at it and just know what it means.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen knocks on the door, startling Jared out of his staring. “You in there, baby?”  
  
Jared hurriedly stashes the frame in a drawer and after making sure it's well hidden he yells a 'come in.'  
  
Jensen opens the door with a beer in his hand. He's wearing only sweat pants and his glasses. God it makes Jared's cock begin to fill even though they just had sex not only 20 minutes ago. “Yeah?”  
  
“It's midnight babe I think you should give the art a rest for tonight.”  
  
Usually Jared would refuse or ignore Jensen but he decides he's done enough for today. “Ok, I'm coming.”  
  
Jensen's eyes widen at how easy that was but smiles. “Meet me on the couch.”  
  
Jared smiles and watches as his husband swiftly pushes off the door frame and makes his way into the living room. Maybe Jared can pencil in more sex tonight? After all it is a very special occasion seeming as today is Valentine's Day. Well the start of it at least.  
  
Jared gets up off the chair and cracks his sore back.  _Note to self: buy new chair to work in._  
  
Shutting off the lights in the room he wanders out into their living room to find Jensen curled up on the couch.  
  
Jared sits down with a plop and moves over to cuddle with his husband under the blanket.  
  
“Shit Jay your hands are freezing!” Jensen hisses as Jared's hands move over his naked flesh.  
  
“Sorry,” Jared giggles.  
  
“Why do you keep it so cold in there again?”  
  
“It helps the paint dry faster.” Jared replies as if the answer was so obvious. Jensen rolls his eyes and sets his beer down on the side table. His hands begin to move over his husband's skin as well. Feeling his icy hands, trailing up his forearm to his bicep. Then Jensen's hands meet fabric and he pouts. “Take your shirt off.”  
  
“Are you propositioning me Mr. Ackles?” Jared grins but complies by taking off his shirt. It's a little chilly in the room and he shivers as he feels his nipples begin to harden from the cold.  
  
“Maybe so, not like you'll say no.” Jensen remarks as he drinks in the sight of his husband’s naked chest. “God you're so gorgeous, just like the day I met you.”  
  
Jared snorts at that. “You mean when I was drowning?”  
  
“Ok I ogled you  _after_ I saved your ass. Serves you right for trying to go out there and draw the ocean.” Jensen remembers the day as if it happened just five minutes ago.  
  
Back then he was still studying to be a physical therapist so he had other odd jobs to pay the rent and bills he had. One was being a lifeguard for a beach in L.A.  
  
Jensen has to admit the job was kind of boring. No one really drowned on his watch, the only time he really had to initiate any authority was when stupid Chad Murray kept pissing on his lifeguard stand. Comes to find out Chad was Jared's best friend, and still is. Thankfully after Jared and he hooked up Chad stopped pissing on his belongings.  
  
“Hey it made for great art and I needed a project for my final.” Jared admits with a shrug. The picture he drew  _did_ turn out gorgeous and was showcased at his school's art gallery. Plus he can't really be mad, it's what led him to his husband.  
  
“You know what I say-” Jensen began but stopped when Jared finished for him.  
  
“ _Everything_ you draw is always beautiful.” Jared finishes, smiling when he sees the odd look on Jensen's face.  
  
“I say that a lot don't I?”  
  
“Yeah you do but I love you anyway.” Jared smiles and bends down to kiss his husband. He lets the good memories and the feel of Jensen's lips soothe him into an almost trance like state. If he concentrates hard enough he can still hear the ocean waves crashing around him, he can see Jensen's body glistening with water and sweat as he peers down at him, Chad yelling in his ear.  
  
Just thinking about those memories and the new memories they were going to begin making was a little overwhelming. He almost wanted to spill the beans and tell Jensen now but he was going to wait.  
  
“I love you.” Jensen whispers finally as they part for breath. His hand comes up and cups Jared's cheek firmly, his thumb brushing over his nose and lips. “I  _love_ you. God I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too. More than you'll ever know.” Jared replies honestly, his voice clogged with emotion.  
  
Jensen grins. “Oh I think I have a pretty good idea."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

“And what will it be for you Sir?” A waiter asks, hand poised to take his order.  
  
Jared smiles and looks down at the menu. He and Jensen were out at their favorite fancy restaurant spending Valentine's Day together eating dinner.  
  
Great food, great wine and a great atmosphere. Jared couldn't have asked for a better way to tell his husband. The present was already wrapped at his feet. Jensen didn't question it since he had a bag of his own that he was planning to give his husband as well. It was tradition for them.  
  
“I'll have the steak with a side of potatoes and vegetables please. Make that medium rare.” Jared ordered.  
  
The waiter hurriedly wrote that down and smiled. “Alright, thank you. Your food will be with you soon.”  
  
The waiter left and Jared put his menu to the side. He caught Jensen staring at him with this bemused expression and Jared asked, “What? What's that look for?”  
  
“Nothing,” Jensen shook his head. “Just, you can take the boy out of Texas but you can't take Texas out of the boy.”  
  
“Damn right.” Jared grinned. “I always get steak anyway. You know me and my steak.”  
  
“Yeah I know. You force your poor husband to slave over a barbecue and cook you steak almost every damn night.” Jensen takes a sip of his wine and feels his hands start to sweat. Not because of anything bad, just nerves. He went out on a limb with Jared's present and he's nervous over whether his husband will like it or not. Even though previous Valentine's together shows that Jared loves anything Jensen gets him, he still can't shake that nervous feeling over it.  
  
“You love it anyway.” Jared bends over and kisses his husband again. He's probably did that more than five times already but he can't seem to help himself.  
  
“Should we exchange gifts before our food gets here?” Jensen asks, excitement beginning to bubble up in him. “I know you; you'll be zeroed in on steak for the night.”  
  
 _Touche._ Jared thinks with a smile. “Yeah, I um would like to do that. Do you want to go first?” Jared also begins to sweat. This was the moment he's been waiting a week for. He can't even count how many times he almost spilled the news. He's just so excited and grateful and happy.  
  
“Sure.” Jensen replies softly. He bends down and picks up the bag at his feet. The bag wasn't anything special really, just your average paper bag you can find at any dollar store. One thing about him is he isn't really the best at the presentation of things. He feels that the gift inside will wow people all their own. He doesn't need fancy paper or colors to do that for him.  
  
Jared reaches over and grabs the bag excitedly. “If you got me a box of steaks again I'm going to deck you.” Jared says with a wet laugh. On their first Valentine's day together Jensen bought him a box of steak. Not that it wasn't appreciated, just odd. Jared guesses Jensen just didn't really know what to get him.  
  
“Every year you always say that.” Jensen rolls his eyes. “You enjoyed those steaks I might add. So they were put to very good use.”  
  
 _Can't really argue with that._ Jared thinks. He digs his hand around in the bag until he feels a small box. His heart starts to beat faster as he pulls it out. It looks like your average jewelry box which not only makes Jared feel like a girl but makes him curious. “Jensen?”  
  
“Just open it. I promise it's not any diamond ring.”  
  
Jared opens it slowly and has to contain his gasp at what he sees.  
  
It's a bracelet but not just any bracelet.  
  
It's a silver bracelet with a single clasp that has paint splattered on it. The jeweler probably had no idea what Jensen was going to do with it afterwords or he wouldn't have sold it to him.  
  
The paint is in an array of colors, and patterns. He rubs his thumb over it softly and smiles at how the silver stills shines with the many colors of the rainbow. “How did you-?”  
  
“Well I didn't want to buy you something boring or stupid. I wanted to get you something that would mean something to you and that reflects your personality.” Jensen admits honestly.  
  
“Is this some weird thing just to show I'm gay?” Jared laughs but knows that's not what this is about. Long ago on Jared's first birthday with Jensen he remembers Jensen telling him that he was like every color of the rainbow. Unique, bright and happy. All with a different array of colors which showcased his many moods and phases he went through just day to day.  
  
It's meaningful, beautiful, creative...God Jared almost starts crying. He enlists his husband to help him put it on and he smiles at how it hugs around his wrist just right. “Thank you Jen, God I love it.” Jared bends over and grasps the back of Jensen's head to pull him into a loving kiss.  
  
“Hmmm you're welcome.” Jensen pulls back from the kiss with a smile. “I'm glad you like it baby.”  
  
Jared swallows and feels his hands start to sweat again. “I um got you something too. I really hope you like it.” Jared bends down and picks up the wrapped frame. He feels his hands shaking with excitement and energy.  
  
Jensen smiles as he takes the wrapped package from his husband. Jared is smiling and almost bouncing in his chair.  _Like a child_ , Jensen thinks.  
  
He slowly unwraps the wrapping until a wooden frame is revealed, and inside the frame is obviously an artwork of Jared's. His hand smooths over the frame and the dates etched in them. He recognizes one as their wedding day but the other is new. Not even a week ago if he remembers correctly. He frowns as he looks at the picture inside the frame. To anyone's else's eye it would just be a painting of random colors and shapes haphazardly thrown about.  
  
Jensen though knows Jared's art almost as well as Jared. He always knows there is a hidden message or meaning in each art piece.  
  
Then he sees something and freezes. He doesn't know how he spots it amidst all the other colors but he sees plus signs everywhere with white wrapped around them. Then he spots hearts and something that makes his heart truly begin to beat faster.  
  
It's small but now it's like the only thing he cans see. It's a baby's rattle and crib.  
  
Plus sign, white, babies.  _Oh my God._ “Jay,” Jensen whispers shakily. His hands smoothing over the picture inside. “Is this? Are you?”  
  
“Happy Valentine's day, Daddy.” Jared whispers with tears in his eyes.  
  
Jensen's eyes snap up to Jared's and he carefully sets the frame down to get up out of his chair. He walks around the table and drops at his knees in front of his husband, hugging him for all he is worth. He doesn't care who sees or if his suit is getting dirty. All he cares about is the man wrapped in his arms and the child wrapped in his husband’s belly.  _Oh God I'm going to be a father,_ Jensen thinks as tears cascade down his face.  
  
“God Jay I love you so much! Thank you baby.” Jared bends down and hugs his husband just as fiercely.  
  
Just like the bonds of their marriages and their coming bond as parents. It's strong, loving, reliable and something that will never be broken.  
  
Oh yeah did Jared mention he's  _really_ sentimental?  
  
“I love you too.” Jared whispers. “I love you too.”  
  
“Do you know what this means baby?” Jensen says in wonder. Pulling his head from his husband’s stomach to stare at his hazel eyes which are twinkling with tears.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared whispers hoarsely. His hand coming up to run through his husband’s dirty blonde hair.  
  
The waiter comes back a few minutes later prepared to ask his customers if they want more wine but he finds them both sitting next to each other and one of them palming the others stomach. He smiles and pulls out the card he was instructed to give the two and kindly leaves it on their table.  
  
Jared stares at the card and the maltreating waiter. “Jen look.” Jared points to the card and Jensen stops feeling at Jared's stomach to look at it.  
  
It's in the shape of the heart and has Happy Valentine's Day written across the front in sparkly red and pink letters.  
  
“Well open it.” Jared encourages and Jensen picks up the card and begins to read a loud.  
  
“ _Jay man and Jenny I am so happy to be an uncle. Did you think you can hide it from me? From Mayhem himself? Well my compadres you were sorely mistaken-”_  
  
The chicken scratch that is obviously Chad stops and suddenly a more feminine writing appears.  
  
“ _Sorry about dumbass there Jay. I knew something special was going on the moment you walked into the store. Sadly Chad was the one who figured it out but congratulations you two. I'm so excited to be an Aunt. What I'm trying to get at is me and Chad want to wish you both a Happy Valentine's day and since Chad seems to know everywhere you guys go we decided to make this card and leave it in the hands of a waiter to give to you. I really hope you guys are receiving this or it might be kinda awkward. Anywho, congrats again guys. I'm very happy for you. Wish I could tell you in person but alas my boyfriend and his crazy dinner ideas. Love Katie.”_  
  
Jensen finishes and smiles. Jared starts laughing until he notices there's more written on the back. More in Chad's horrible handwriting. “Uh oh I think Chad wrote more.”  
  
“What more could he possibly have to say?” Jensen asks himself.  
  
“ _Oh by the way Jenny. I am firmly determined to teach my nephew or niece to pee on you. Man wouldn't that be awesome? Remember those fun times when I peed on your lifeguard tower? You better be thankful I was fully committed to pissing you off or Jay would have never come to that beach. See you later Jenny and my Jay Man I'll be at your house drinking your beer....hope I don't piss on anything but you know me and my bladder. Love ya guys.”_  
  
Jensen finishes reading and stares at the note in astonishment. “Chad!”  
  
“Hey I wouldn't have him any other way.” Jared says between giggles.  
  
Jensen stops fuming and turns to his husband. “Well I wouldn't have  _you_ any other way baby and I guess Chad is right. In a weird sort of way his peeing led me to you.”  
  
“Wow you'll never hear the end of it from him you know?” Jared says with a smile. “He'll never stop bringing up that story when he's drunk.”  
  
“Just another thing to be thankful for.” Jensen says with a whisper as he settles his hand on Jared's flat stomach. “ _Just another thing to be thankful for._ ”

**Epilogue**  
  
“Just remember to never listen to your Uncle Chad ever and we should be good.” Jensen reminded his daughter as she sat on his lap.  
  
Vanessa stared up at him with bright green eyes as she sucked on her fingers. She obviously had no idea what he was saying but at the mention of Chad her eyes seemed to perk up.  _Figures_ Jensen thought.  _Just his luck to have Chad become her favorite Uncle._ Jensen secretly thinks that it's because of all the toys Chad seems to buy her even if she's only 11 months, just shy of her very first birthday. “Cha?” Vanessa mumbled around her wet fingers. She couldn't quite pronounce Chad yet so she stuck to calling him Cha.  
  
It was a hopeless cause anyway. “Yes baby Uncle Chad is coming by today to see you.”  
  
After Jared revealed the news about his pregnancy Jensen was ecstatic. He read up on every pregnancy book he could find, started picking out names, went to classes with Jared and genuinely spent a great deal at home. His boss, Jim Beaver, understood since after all he is a great friend of his, and was the one in the first place to agree to give him some extended time off.  
  
It's been like paradise almost these past few months. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Jared and he were going to learn the sex of their baby.  
  
Jensen smiles and his hand comes up to brush away her baby fine hair. She was currently dressed in one of the many frilly dresses Jared had bought her with her hair in cute little pig tails despite her barely having any hair.  
  
That was the work of Jared right there.  
  
Jared was busy puttering around in the kitchen. It almost seemed as if Jared had a new bounce in his step. Their dark years of trying to conceive a child are still greatly imprinted on both of their minds. It's a blessing that Vanessa was born healthy and actually made it.  
  
Jensen doesn't like to talk about it but four years ago only after a year of marriage they tried for a baby and when Jared announced he was pregnant Jensen was, very much like he is now, ecstatic.  
  
Then of course something happened, Jensen isn't even sure what happened or how it happened all he knows is one day Jared was calling him frantic and crying over the phone and Jensen was speeding off to the hospital.  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and brings Vanessa closer to him.  
  
“Da!” Vanessa squealed, taking Jensen out of his dark thoughts. He opened his eyes and found Jared leaning against the door. Trademark paint smear on his face with his usual get up of jeans and an old washed out t-shirt.  
  
“Hey, what are you two doing in here?” Jared coos with a dimpled smile.  
  
Vanessa lights up like a Christmas tree and squirms in Jensen's hold to be let down. All the while mumbling 'down' and 'Da' over and over. Jensen obliges her and watches as she unsteadily wobbles towards Jared's legs.  
  
Once she reaches them she latches on with a chubby smile and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Jared scoops her up with a laugh as she giggles. Jensen finds his mood brightening up at watching his husband and daughter interact. “Let me guess you burned down the kitchen?” Jensen jokes with a smile.  
  
Jared sighs and shakes his head. Vanessa immediately shakes her head too and stares at Jensen with a glare that he didn't even know was possible coming from an 11 month old.  
  
“Oh God,” Jensen groans hiding his face behind his hands. “There are two of you with the cranky faces.”  
  
“Stop being so over dramatic hun.” Jared chastises. The familiar line is heartwarming as Jensen smiles behind his hands.  
  
“Matic..pa...matic.” Vanessa mumbles out with a smile.  
  
Jared just stares at her with an awe struck expression, Jensen too removed his hands to stare at his daughter. “Did she just-?”  
  
“Oh my God! Jen she just called you over dramatic! Ha! I so have to call Chad and tell him this.” Jared yells with a smile, dimples out and teeth blinding.  
  
Vanessa doesn't seem to understand why her Daddy is suddenly so happy and just starts laughing again as she mumbles 'Matic' and 'Matic' over and over again.  
  
Jensen groans, he can hear Jared in the kitchen rambling away to Chad and Vanessa still laughing.  
  
Despite the situation, their jobs, past mistakes and failures he wouldn't have his family any other way. Including Chad, not that he would ever tell Chad that.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
